digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:D-Reaper
Infoboxes I need to check what exactly the field name is (D-Reaper Zone/D-Reaper/??). Also, what do we want to do for the level field? The cards use something like ~Mega, meaning "equivalent to Mega". (obviously, the level bit is interchangeable). Finally, do we want to split up this page like the Warriors or Lucemon/Arkadimon pages? 05:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Probably should. Though it's all the D-Reaper, it makes them easier to keep track of. 'specially if they're important enough to each get their own card. Lanate (talk) 09:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay...I think if we finish up the info due to cards, do some cleanup with the fiction sections (Use the storylink template, I may not have copied that over from tfwiki yet), and use up the sources from here and possibly others on the net, we could even try to get the article featured on wikipedia. If anyone wants to look for sources across the net—I think we can make this article golden. 19:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Finally—is it worth it to set up a D-Reaper version of the card infobox? One that categorizes them under "Mega D-Reaper cards" instead of "Mega Digimon cards"? I could make that a sub-category of the Mega Digimon cards category, for ease of access, but is it even needed to make the categories say "D-Reaper" instead of Digimon? 18:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) It's probably best, if you want to be really technical. Lanate (talk) 20:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Sources Okay, I've added all the sources I could find on Konaka's site. If there's any more, I'll post or just straight add them. At this point, though, I think we have enough design info, and we need to focus on proper episode sourcing and reception info. Again, guys, I really am going to need your help on this. 20:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Misnamed Okay, Paratice Head's only sensible name is "Palates Head". "Paratice Head" comes from Chiaki's site. However, his site also uses the incorrect name "D-Reaper Ball" for what the card's clarify is the "Gatekeeper", and he seems to have relied upon a friend "Amy" for translating things into English. However, the Resource site also uses Roman letters for the ADR's names, even in the Japanese version, and Chiaki was the head writer for this series. And the card's name the ADR's in katakana, like every other Digimon. So...do we want to take Chiaki's names as the "official romanizations", or do we want to say "well, it's not official enough", and allow ourselves to use the 1) sensible name and 2) official bandai name for ADR's 07 and 09? Personally, I at least want to use the official bandai name for ADR-09, and I could see how we could let things slide on 07. 17:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Let's just say that for our purposes the Official Bandai Name trumps Chiaki's, but we can let slide 07's because it's a romanization of the given katakana but since 09's doesn't even come close, we can regulate it to a mention in the article itself. Lanate (talk) 20:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Okay, this week I want to make a real push for this article: #Integrate the info from the Konaka sources listed here. #Do full storyline info for the entire reaper and for each ADR, akin to the Digimon Encyclopedia or tfwiki. Use storylink templates #Get the episodes involving the D-Reaper up to the same standard as And so it begins.... #Have some discussion of the quantum mechanics involved with the character. #Get a better picture of D-Reaper "Chaos", that red stuff. #Categorize the redirects for the various agents and reapers. #Get sources for the "similar concepts" bit. #Look for any appearances of the D-Reaper in Bandai merchandise, or shout-outs from other series. Once we've done that, I think we can port it over to wikipedia, and push for it to be a featured article. 10:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Nine years later, FML. If any editor is looking for stuff to do... 11:34, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Okay, Okay, TUESDAY I have a huge assignment and a test due Wednesday, so I'm going to be really busy today. However, I'd like us to really start going through and pumping up the info for D-Reaper related articles. I'm planning on using Tuesday to rewatch the episodes after Azulongmon shows up and getting notes for D-Reaper—I might write out the episode guides as well. If someone could start integrating the background info already on this talk page, you would have my appreciation. 08:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Digipedia USE THIS ONLY TO MAKE SURE WE HIT ALL THE IMPORTANT NOTES. DO NOT COPY. The D-Reaper’s simple red gelatinous form belies its true deadly nature, as a nigh-unstoppable force existing only to destroy. The matter that forms it is apparently capable of indefinite replication, enabling it to spread and cover massive areas. From this mass it can shape Agents – separate beings which are all controlled by the D-Reaper’s single consciousness, connected to it by a life cord. An ever-changing being, it evolves itself, altering it’s form and capabilities, through the study of other forms of life. The D-Reaper began its “life” in 1970, as a program known as “the reaper,” created by the American Department of Defence to delete excess data and manage the growth of artificial intelligence. The reaper’s first job was to delete “the worm,” the very first computer virus. In the 80's, the reaper was used as the basis for the security system of “Project Echelon,” a worldwide communications interception network created by the US government to secretly monitor private information. Note that all this information is real and allegedly happened in the real world. The US government denies that Project Echelon even exists, but other countries that are a part of the project have come forward and admitted to its use. In 1990, the reaper attacked the fledgling Digital World, which had recently become populated by the digital life forms created by the Monster Makers – the Digimon. It was the reaper’s job to control artificial intelligence, and so it set about deleting Digimon – but as it did so, it absorbed their data, and it began to mutate as a result. It buried itself away, beneath the Digital World, and slumbered as it transformed, into a being of sentience and great power. In the year 200X, the reaper emerged again, awakened by the sheer amount of excess data that had been caused by Digivolving and the growth of the Digital World during it’s period of inactivity. Now it was the D-Reaper, and it set out to destroy all forms of life that it saw as having transgressed their boundaries – a deadly interpretation of it’s original programming—and Digimon were its first target. The four Digimon Sovereign attempted to quell it by abandoning Digivolving, trying to prove that they would not evolve to a threatening level of power, but this meant nothing to the D-Reaper. When the Digimon Tamers came to the Digital World, they encountered the Sovereigns, who explained to them of their “true enemy” – it was Shibumi who was able to tell the Tamers that D-Reaper was it’s name. Even as this happened, Baihumon was engaged in battle with the D-Reaper, which then left to seek out Calumon, the source of Digivolving power. As the Tamers came to his rescue, Sakuyamon fended off the D-Reaper’s chaos for a short time, but it soon burst forth in a gusher, as a small portion of it possessed Jeri’s puppet, and lured her away from the other Tamers. The D-Reaper was able to capture her, and created the Jeri Type agent to take her place amongst the Tamers while it studied Jeri to learn more about humans. As the Tamers tried to leave the Digital World in an ark created by the Monster Makers, the D-Reaper attacked the Hypnos central processor, almost preventing the kids from escaping. However, the Monster Makers were able to corral the processing power of computers all across the world to finish their calculations and bring the kids home. However, the escape was ultimately futile, as the D-Reaper’s chaos followed them back to Earth through the Hypnos system, and immediately began to spread over Shinjuku, keeping the Kernel Sphere – the core of it’s consciousness – high between the two towers of the Hypnos building, with Jeri sealed inside. As it continued it’s spread on Earth, so too did it continue its destruction of the Digital World, with the Sovereigns unable to defeat it. Attacks from the military and the Tamers were repeatedly fended off by the D-Reaper’s Agents, but Calumon and Beelzemon were able to get inside the Kernel Sphere to try and save Jeri, only to wind up trapped themselves, as the D-Reaper continued to spread, increasing it’s strength and power by amplifying and feeding off of Jeri’s negative energy. As the battles continued, the D-Reaper mass appeared in countries all across the globe, growing and spreading there, too. After the Global Taskforce dropped magnetic probes into the D-Reaper’s mass, and it destroyed the majority of them with it’s own heat, it had absorbed enough energy from Jeri, and evolved itself again, assuming the form of the Mother D-Reaper. A week later, the Tamers and their Digimon rallied and initiated their final attack on the D-Reaper, battling against armies of Agents within the its mass, as the D-Reapers from all across the world began to combine together, as the portal between the worlds was opened. The Monster Makers had deduced that the interior of the D-Reaper was a quantum bubble, where positive and negative forces were perfectly in balance, and had put the Juggernaut program inside of Terriermon, which would act like a miniature big bang, disrupting the D-Reaper's balanced structure. When the Digimon Sovereign removed the Cable Reaper from the fight, MegaGargomon flew into the portal and used the Juggernaut to create a vortex which sucked the D-Reaper back into the Digital World, and devolved it back into it’s original, harmless state. Shibumi first mentions the Digimon Sovereigns’ mystery opponent in “Shibumi Speaks.” It first appears in “Azulongmon Explains It All,” in the form of a few simple chaos bubbles, where it's name and origins are also first revealed. It's voice is supplied by Bridgette Hoffman. Duplicate attacks We mention that the ADRs share attacks with various Digimon because it's mentioned (somewhere) that it absorbs the data of deleted Digimon to grow stronger, so it's similar to Beelzemon's Primal Orb. Should we do this in general, for shared attacks like Beelzemon and JetMervamon's Heartbreak Shot? 15:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) D-Reaper Is the Shub-Niggurath (Black Goat of the Woods, Mother of a Thousand Young) connection, as exemplified by the Mother D-Reaper, clear enough to list it as "derived from"? Or is the D-Reaper too bog-standard of an Eldritch Abomination? 20:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Splitting Up the Agents Are we going to separate the forms/agents of the D-Reaper into their own pages in accordance to the New Species Page format? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:20, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :We can, although I feel that the info is inherently connected more than a standard species. 11:32, August 14, 2018 (UTC)